NO FUNCIONARIA?
by JeNNii.wOnderLand
Summary: Este es un ONESHOT zutariano, han pasado 5 años desde el fin de la guerra, y todos estan de visita en el palacion del señor del fuego, el insomnio puede crear situaciones comprometedoras...


**NO FUNCIONARIA??**

"**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang"… no me pertenece**

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que se declaro el fin de la guerra a manos del nombrado Equipo Avatar, no habían cambiado muchas cosas, solo que en el mundo se vivía una nueva era de paz y amor, la que Zuko junto con el Avatar Aang habían logrado construir y reconstruir el mundo.  
Para conmemorar un acontecimiento tan importante, cada año en la Nación del Fuego se llevaba acabo una celebración, durante una semana se celebraba el aniversario del fin de la guerra con espectáculos, desfiles, shows y la reunión de las personas mas importantes de cada nación, todas juntas en lujosas cenas y almuerzos, entre esas personas se encontraban todos los integrantes del Equipo avatar, amigos mas allegados al señor del fuego Zuko, se hospedaban en el palacio real, en los cuartos mas cercanos al del señor del fuego, Sokka ahora estaba casado con Suki, Mai era la nueva señora del fuego, a Toph la seguían muchos jóvenes de familias nobles del reino tierra, pero ella no quería compromisos, mientras que el Avatar Aang estaba comprometido con una de las maestras agua mas fuertes del mundo, Katara. En estos momentos todos estaban de visita en la Nación del Fuego, no podían faltar los héroes que reescribieron la historia.

Era la noche del tercer día de celebraciones, Zuko no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo cual estaba en una de las salas que estaba cerca a las afueras de su recamara, donde estaba Mai durmiendo, usaba su ropa para dormir llevaba una bata encima, sostenía en su mano una copa con vino, del mejor de la nación, mientras veía por la ventana la gran ciudad imperial, su ciudad, y su nación, la que le había prometido a su tío…

-Zuko? Tú tampoco puedes dormir- volteo algo sorprendido…

-Katara! Me asustaste, no, no puedo dormir, toma asiento

Zuko señalo uno de los cómodos muebles que adornaban la sala, ella se sentó y subió sus piernas y las cruzo sobre el sofá…

-quieres tomar algo?

-bueno, lo mismo que tu esta bien…- Zuko le sirvió una copa y se la dio – y bueno por que no puedes dormir??

-mmm…no lo se, solo no puedo, y tu?

-hump, bueno estaba acostada, y tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no me dejaban en paz, y pensé que seria una buena idea tomar aire…- la chica miraba pensativa la copa

-no quiero meterme en lo que no me incumbe, pero Sokka ya me vino con el chisme…- ella levanto la mirada y espero – dijo que tu y Aang se pelearon ayer, y que desde entonces no se han dirigido la palabra…

-aah! Eso, si, unas cosas salieron mal…quieres escuchar??

-tu y el son amigos míos, si quiero escuchar…

-bueno, ayer por la noche fue la cena y baile del aniversario en la explanada de la ciudad- Zuko asintió – bueno, se encontraban las hijas de los nobles de todas las naciones, y los hijos también, ese fue el problema, todos querían bailar con nosotros y pues, es difícil ver a alguien que quieres entre tantas chicas bonitas y ricas…bueno el tampoco estaba tan cómodo con todos esos chicos

Zuko rio un poco…

-ustedes dos y Toph son los únicos solteros del grupo, cualquier chica y chico del mundo estaría encantado de casarse con ustedes, son considerados héroes, y buenos maestros, son un buen partido…

Eso era verdad, todos los chicos del equipo avatar eran famosos en todo el mundo, cualquier persona quisiera desposarse con alguno de ellos, cuando Sokka, Suki y Zuko se casaron, muchos y muchas se sintieron miserables…  
ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento…

-debe ser mas facial para ti- dijo Katara, Zuko volteo a mirarla – digo Mai y tu están casados, cuando escuchas que alguien esta casado lo vuelve algo así como fuera de tu alcance, por mucho que te guste…

-crees que las cosas son mas fáciles? Pues te equivocas…

-por que?? Mai y tu tiene problemas?- Zuko esquivo la mirada azul – oye ya te conté mi parte, te toca a ti…

-…no son problemas tan grandes, es algo sin importancia…

-bueno quiero escuchar

-…es que durante los últimos meses e estado muy ocupado, y digamos que mi trabajo abrió un abismo entre Mai y yo, y ella…no se…creo que se esta hartando de esta situación…no tenemos mucho tiempo para los dos, desde hace mucho…

Ambos se quedaron callados pensando en los problemas del otro y en los propios. Después de rato cambiaron de tema a cosas mas alegres, en las fiestas, la celebración, anécdotas que no habían contado antes…las cosas se aligeraron un poco…

-sabes Zuko?, no debemos ponernos mal por estas cosas, somos jóvenes, atractivos, podemos hacer lo que queramos, y todo se arreglara…

-si, tienes razón, el amor apesta, solo nos hace sufrir, ya no hablemos de ellos, si no somos felices con Mai y Aang, consigamos otras personas que nos hagan sentir mejor- el vino que habían ingerido comenzaba a hacer efecto…

-ya lo se, en el pero de los casos, si no encontramos a esas personas, podemos quedarnos juntos- Katara se hinco en el mueble y se acerco mas a donde Zuko estaba sentado, para brindar – es buena idea, no lo crees?

-si, es genial, tu y yo, dos personas atractivas y con ganas de solo divertirse- Zuko tomo una mano de Katara – quieres casarte conmigo??, bueno primero me divorcio y después me caso contigo, que piensas??

Ambos soltaron una carcajada ante tal cosa, pero cuando la risa se acabo, se dieron cuenta de que aun estaban tomados de la mano, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, se sonrojaron y sin darse cuenta ambos se acercaban peligrosamente ala boca del otro, hasta que la distancia entre sus bocas se termino, se unieron en un beso, se sentía extraño ya que no habían besado a nadie que no fuera Aang ni Mai, pero esos dos no importaban en este momento, siquiera recordaban que se encontraban durmiendo a algunos metros de ahí, lo único que les importaba en este momento era la nueva sensación que estaban experimentando, Zuko pensaba que los labios de Katara eran suaves y sensuales, Katara pensaba que Zuko besaba muy bien; Zuko puso sus manos en la cintura de Katara acercándola mas a el, desapareciendo distancia alguna entre sus cuerpos, ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda del maestro fuego, pero no era suficiente, por lo cual metió sus manos debajo de la ropa de el, para sentir su piel, Zuko sentía que sus manos lo quemaban con cada toque, lo cual hizo que las cosas pasaran a otro nivel, el comenzó a besar su cuello, lo cual parecía que daba el efecto deseado, por los ruidos que ella hacia, pero el necesitaba explorar su boca, Zuko lamio suavemente los labios de Katara, y exploro el interior de su boca, causando a la chica gemir suavemente, las cosas se iban subiendo de tono cada segundo, y ellos no parecían dispuestos a detenerse, Zuko comenzó a acariciar la piel cubierta por ropa, cuando estaban a punto de despojarse de sus atuendos, hubo un ruido, parecía que a unos metros de ahí una puerta se abría, ambos se separaron recobrando la compostura, tratando de no parecer tan acalorados, la puerta de la sala se abrió…

-Zuko, Katara están despiertos también…

-Sokka, si, emm, Zuko y yo no podemos dormir, y nos estábamos haciendo compañía- dijo Katara tratando de recuperar el aliento

-oo, pues yo tenia algo de sed, y salía a buscar algo que beber…

-Katara y yo tomábamos algo de vino, quieres??

-mmm, esta bien…

-buenos chicos yo mejor me retiro, creo que ya podre conciliar el sueño

Katara salió apresuradamente del lugar, con dirección hacia su recamara…Zuko se quedo conversando con Sokka, tratando de ponerse nervioso, al recordar lo que estaba haciendo con la hermana de su amigo…

La semana de celebración se termino, se llevo acabo una cena y baile como clausura, donde todo parecía normal, al parecer Aang, se disculpo con Katara y ella hizo lo mismo, las cosas se arreglaron tan bien, que pusieron fecha a la boda frente a todos los nobles de las naciones; Mai había hablado con Zuko, las cosas no iban bien, y ambos lo sabían, pero separarse no era una opción, ellos querían salvar su matrimonio…  
Todo estaba listo para regresar a casa, maletas hechas, solo había que despedirse…Katara y Zuko se encontraron en un pasillo del palacio cuando ella se dirigía a la salida, era la primera vez que estaban solos desde aquella noche en que el insomnio los llevo a una situación diferente…

-emm, bueno, pues me voy, como cada año, la celebración estuvo genial, te superas a ti mismo, gracias por el hospedaje….

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por los amigos…

Compartieron un momento de silencio…

-quería decir!!- ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo- tu primero- dijo Zuko

-bueno, esto es muy raro y a vergonzante, pero quiero disculparme por lo de la noche, ya sabes de que hablo…

-si, yo también quería hablar de eso, creo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento, ya sabes los dos teníamos problemas, y tomamos algo, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos…pero bueno no se hable mas, te deseo un buen viaje…

-gracias, que bueno que solucionamos esto, ya sabes estaba, preocupada, todo fue tan raro, tu y yo…juntos…eso no funcionaria

Katara rio un poco, dio media vuelta hacia la salida del palacio, Zuko la alcanzo tomándola por la cintura sin dejar de caminar le susurro al oído…

-no funcionaria??, lo dices como si trataras de convencerte de eso…

Zuko salió primero, Katara aguardo un momento pensando en lo que le había dicho, parecía que realmente ella trataba de convencerse al decir eso "NO FUNCIONARIA??", esa frase rondaba su mente desde aquella noche, como sea, eso es algo que nunca averiguara, ya que afuera de ese palacio esta el señor del fuego junto con su señora, despidiendo a su mejor amigo el avatar, quien espera a su prometida, una maestra agua, que no deja de preguntarse así misma NO FUNCIONARIA??.

**Es mi primer fanfic sobre zutara, asi que por favor dejen sus comentarios, la verdad soy kataang, pero me gusta experimentar, y me puse a pensar, y salio esto X3 , criticas, sugerencias, etc, dejen review**


End file.
